


Hellish Alchemy

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, easy to obtain yet so fleeting from our grasp ... Starsky POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellish Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #45 'love', inspired by one of the Nightcrawler monologues from Forever Knight, missing scene for "Starsky vs Hutch"

 

**Hellish Alchemy**

by Belladonna

 

Love.

Ain't it a funny little feeling, easy to obtain, yet so fleeting from our grasp?

Able to cause us the most unbearable pains.

 

Watching my beloved Terry die in my arms almost killed me.

Being unable to do anything but watch from the outside how Hutch slowly died from that virus felt like a stab through my heart.

Seeing Hutch coming out of the bedroom, knowing he'd just fucked the woman I thought I loved, tears it apart.

 

That little innocent emotion can hurt us so bad, uses and abuses us.

And yet, we still crawl back for more


End file.
